


gentle wade vs masochist peter

by gaegoblin



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)
Genre: Gay, Implied Murder, M/M, Masocism, Smutty?, but peter wants it, dark!Peter, gentle wade, idk - Freeform, peter kills people dressed regularly so no one suspects spider-man, peter loves guns, wade doesn't want to hurt peter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-23 16:46:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19705417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaegoblin/pseuds/gaegoblin
Summary: it's gay and dark ig. read the tags. my friend read it and liked it so i hope y'all do too.





	gentle wade vs masochist peter

**Author's Note:**

> leave me other songs and ships to do fics for (bonus points if it's rare ships)

Baby I've been lookin' for a diamond  
I could never touch it and it shines like ice

from the first minute peter met wade he wanted. he wanted to touch, to feel, all that skin, the muscles rippling beneath. everything. any time he would tell wade he would protest by saying he was a grotesque monster, and he shouldn't be seen by such pretty bambi eyes. peter disagrees.

Everything is written in the sky and  
Baby you can have it if you say it nice

god, peter would do anything for wade. he doesn't want to spook him by saying though. he would rob a bank, kill for wade. wade sees him as a pure college kid that hasn't been corrupted. peter would conquer the world and rule with an iron fist had wade said the word. wade wouldn't though. as much as he says he's an awful man, a monster, he has no clue what hides in the depths of peter. 

Come on, baby, let's do somethin' ugly  
Somethin' you would never touch yourself

peters a fucking masochist and he knows it. wade is so gentle with him, afraid of breaking him, even when told to be rougher. he could never hurt peter, and peter loves him for it. but he needs, he craves the silent brutality that he knows wade has. he just has to convince him to let it out.

Now let it bleed from me  
I just wanna see it come out

god peter loves the pain. he wants more, so he does more. it's a part of his nightly ritual after he leaves wade. brutally fucking himself, giving himself what he needs until wade will. he heals so quickly, any marks he gives himself are gone that morning, and wade is none the wiser.

Are you big? Are you ugly?  
Can you kill a man with your hands?

it was on patrol. they were together and saw something unspeakable. wade tore them apart by hand, no katanas, no guns, just the rage he had inside. peter had stayed out of the way, letting him let his aggression out. peter wanted that. how wade could hold him against the wall, absolutely wreck him, bruise him, break him. he craves it. he can't wait until he can get it aimed at him.

Are you hot? Do you want me?  
Think I don't understand?

wade thinks he's wrong for that aggression, and peter soothes him. he knows that animalistic instinct. wade feels bad for letting it out near peter. if only he knew exactly what peter wanted him to do. 

Baby I've been sleepin' with a rifle  
Shotgun, grapeshot, tryptophobe

peter loves guns, you wouldn't expect from your friendly neighborhood spider-man though. he's the poster child of peacefully taking down the bad guys. secretly, in the dead of the night, he hunts them down. he uses all his favorites, his rifle, the ak, and his pistol. of course he uses silencers and leaves the bodies where no one can find them, he doesn't need his reputation tarnished.

Baby I got somethin' you can stifle  
Tie me, I won't leave

he surprises wade one day. tied up, presenting, unable to move or talk and lightly prepared. he left him a note saying do what he wanted, and a predatory smile. wade was surprised but quickly got with it. he came and lightly brushed over his slick hole, noticing he wasn't stretched enough, and reaching for more lube to open him more. peter grunted in disagreement when he started doing it. wade stopped. he searched his mind for what peter was disagreeing with until- oh. oh. he didn't want to be stretched. he wanted to feel it. wade verbalized his thoughts and got a much lighter grunt in agreement. he could work with that.

Come on, baby, let's do somethin' pretty  
Somethin' you would never touch yourself

peter was so pretty marked up. bruised, tear tracks, hickeys, sores, a red ass. but especially with the grin he had when he got those marks. he loved it, thrived off it. wade stopped holding him like a flower, and instead moved him around like a sex toy, brutalizing him. god peter couldn't be happier.


End file.
